Lilith
by giuli miadi black
Summary: O mundo todo sabia a letra de Lilith. Mas ninguém sabia quem ela era. Fic escrita para o Projeto Elvendork do 6Vassouras.


**Lilith**

Ele pertencia ao palco. Não havia nada no mundo que poderia privá-lo disso. Ter todos os holofotes, todas as atenções. Ouvir as adolescentes histéricas gritando seu nome, saber que alguns dos homens da platéia estavam ali porque eles gostavam de ouvi-lo tocar. Simplesmente amava aquilo demais para abrir mão dessas coisas, não importava por que razão.

Ainda era desconhecido fora da Inglaterra, claro, mas isso não o incomodava. Era bom sair do palco, guardar o violão no camarim e ir conversar com os dez ou doze fãs fiéis que nunca haviam faltado a nenhum de seus shows. Alguns deles eram quase tão próximos dele que quase poderia chamá-los de amigos, se não fosse o fato de que eram eles que pagavam suas contas.

Foi num desses after-shows que ele a conheceu. Ela estava sempre na primeira fila, e ele sempre a via por perto quando ia distribuir autógrafos e tirar fotos. Mas ela sempre desaparecia antes que os fãs histéricos fossem embora e ele pudesse parar para realmente conversar com alguém. Até o dia em que ela finalmente criou coragem para ficar até o fim.

- Oi, James – ela dissera, insegura, e ele se preparou para autografar sua camisa ou tirar uma foto abraçando-a. Mas ela não pediu nenhum dos dois. – Meu nome é Lily – adicionou, com simplicidade.

Talvez tenha sido isso o que o encantou no começo: ela não o tratava como se ele fosse o cantor e compositor de suas músicas preferidas. Sempre que ela conversava com ele, eles conversavam sobre outras bandas de que gostavam, sobre filmes a que tinham assistido, sobre qual era a probabilidade do Manchester United, time preferido dele, ganhar o próximo jogo. Ela simplesmente o fazia se sentir normal.

E ele passava a semana esperando para vê-la de novo no próximo show. Fazia com que ela esperasse até que ele tivesse tirado todas as fotos e assinado todos os CDs que fossem necessários, para então pedir-lhe que esperasse só mais um pouco enquanto ele falava com os demais fãs. Para recompensá-la, levava-a para o camarim, onde eles passavam horas infindáveis, conversando e bebendo uma garrafa de cerveja atrás da outra, até o dia em que ele finalmente conseguiu um pretexto e a chamou para sair.

O primeiro encontro foi num show do Green Day, o primeiro beijo teve All the small things, como música de fundo, e a primeira vez que eles fizeram amor foi ao som do CD The Black Parade.

Mesmo um ano depois, ela continuava pedindo que ele não assumisse o relacionamento para o público. Ela sabia como algumas das fãs poderiam ser hostis, e não estava preparada para o drama, nem para lidar com a mídia. Ele um dia dissera que tinha certeza de que Lily fosse um apelido, e foi dessa certeza que veio a forma como ele passou a chamá-la: Lilith.  
Lilith foi sua primeira música a fazer sucesso fora da Inglaterra. James viu seu nome se tornar conhecido nos Estados Unidos e no resto da Europa. De repente, o mundo todo sabia a letra da música - os fãs ingleses a aprenderam literalmente em dois dias -, e todos os jornalistas queriam saber quem era sua musa inspiradora. E ele, em respeito ao pedido de sua namorada, continuava se recusando a dar detalhes sobre quem era a dona dos olhos verdes sobre os quais cantava.

- Você arrasou hoje, querido - ela costumava dizer, sempre que ele voltava para o camarim depois de um show. Ele a beijava, agradecia e saía do camarim para mais uma infindável sessão de autógrafos e fotos antes que eles finalmente pudessem ir para casa.  
Mas, na noite em que eles comemoravam um ano juntos, não foi isso o que Lily disse. Em vez disso, ela se levantou do sofá onde o esperava, abraçou-o e, com um sorriso seguro nos lábios, sussurrou:

- Eu quero ir lá fora hoje.

Ele se perguntou se ela havia enlouquecido, mas acabou por ceder. Estava cansado de esconder alguém que ele queria exibir para o mundo inteiro - a mulher que o fazia feliz não merecia ficar escondida em camarins pelo resto da vida. Levou-a para o palco, os dedos entrelaçados nos dela. Pegou o microfone e o ligou, chamando a atenção para si ao testar se ele ainda estava ligado ao sistema de som.

- Oi, gente, eu queria... falar com vocês um pouquinho - soltou a mão da namorada e passou o braço em volta de sua cintura. As garotas mais próximas do palco o encararam, chocadas. - Essa é a garota que eu chamo de Lilith. O nome de verdade dela é Lily Evans, e ela... ela é a minha 80 - explicou, referindo-se à mulher do vocalista do Green Day, que era originalmente uma fã da banda. Lily sorriu para ele.

Uma garota de cabelos rosa-choque levantou a mão e, parecendo meio esperançosa, perguntou se eles estavam "juntos de verdade". James riu e disse que sim, olhando para as dezenas de garotas de dezesseis anos que pareceram profundamente desapontadas por ouvir isso, e perguntou se mais alguém queria perguntar alguma coisa. Ninguém ousou dizer mais nada, então ele deu um selinho na namorada - consciente de que tudo aquilo com certeza iria parar no Youtube antes do fim da noite -, desligou o microfone e lhe disse que ela poderia voltar ao camarim. Ela fez que não.

- Você me apresentou a elas em grande estilo. Agora eu tenho que manter o charme.

Se ele já não a amasse, ela o teria conquistado no momento em que sentou na beirada do palco para conversar com as fãs que estavam esperando a chance de se aproximar dele. Ela respondeu todas as perguntas que não eram pessoais demais, fingiu não se abalar com os comentários maldosos, tirou todas as fotos que lhe pediram. O sorriso bondoso não saiu de seu rosto por um minuto que fosse, e ele percebeu que ela poderia passar o resto da vida ali. Ela seria capaz de lidar com isso.  
**  
**


End file.
